Transformation Love Remake: YunJae Version
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Tak sengaja menjadi objek percobaan sepupu kesayangannya membuat Jaejoong berniat 'membunuh' foodmonster kesayangannya. namun bagaimana kalau kesialannya malah membuat seorang Jung Yunho yang semula salah mengenali gendernya malah berniat menjadikannya calon menantu keluarga Jung? Let's check in this fict / Romance Fantasy/ Yunjae Fict/ Mind Rnr?


"Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku."

Kim Jaejoong, putra sulung keluarga Kim itu berteriak histeris saat di pagi hari melihat keanehan pada tubuhnya. Siapa yang tidak berteriak kesal kalau saat ini wujudmu berubah. Bukan dalam artian yang buruk jika sebelumnya kau tidak mengenal sang sulung Kim. Rambut berwarna coklat madu panjang sepinggang, kulit berwarna putih bak salju, wajah cantik dengan bibir _kissable_ berwarna merah muda lembut, mata _doe_ besar yang begitu mengagumkan, tubuh tinggi semampai yang sintal dengan ukuran payudara di atas rata-rata. Cantik bukan? Tentu saja jika saja Jaejoong adalah seorang _Yeoja_ tulen bukan _namja_ yang beruah menjadi _Yeoja_ jejadian karena ulah sepupunya.

"Dasar Changmin! Kulenyapkan nanti semua persedian makanan di dunia baru tahu rasa kau."

**0o0**

**Transformation Love Remake: Yunjae Version**

**Disclaimer:**

Mizu bukan _owner _mereka semua namun fict ini milik Mizu ne

**Cast:**

DBSK

**Genre:**

Romance Fantasy

**Warning: **

Sho-ai, MxM, AU, Rush, alur kecepatan

**Summary:**

Lain kali jangan pernah meminum apa pun yang tak kau ketahui pasti jenisnya dan tanpa sadar menjadi objek percobaan sihir baru milik sepupumu jika kau tak ingin mendapatkan kejutan di dalamnya.

**0o0**

"Aku benci _Yeoja!_!"

"Kau kenapa _Hyung_?"

"Ya. Yoochun-_ah _apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, _pabbo_ya." _Namja_ pemilik mata musang itu memukul kepala seorang _namja_ yang baru saja muncul dengan tiba-tiba di sampingnya. Hampir saja ia terjatuh mengingat posisinya yang berada di atas pohon lebih tepatnya di tepi pohon yang memiliki resiko jatuh sangat besar.

_Namja_ yang baru saja diteriaki itu hanya menyengir sembari mengucapkan kata '_mian_' bukan maksudnya untuk mengagetkan _Hyung-_nya dan membuatnya terluka dengan terjun bebas ke bawah sana. Hanya saja ia penasaran apa yang dilakukannya _Hyung-_nya itu di sini. Di dunia manusia.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, _Hyung_? Kukira kau akan melaksanakan perintah penasehat kerajaan itu. "

"Hah, kau tahu Yoochun-_ah_, rasanya usiaku bakal berkurang drastis. Kau tahu sedari tadi makhluk berjenis kelamin _yeoja_ itu tak henti-hentinya mengejarku tanpa kenal lelah. Mengerikan," ujarnya sembari berpura-pura merinding—mensedekapkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa hubungannya _Hyung_ antara perintah kerajaan dengan usiamu yang berkurang drastis? Kurasa kita malah tak akan mati bukan hingga tiga ratus tahun lagi."

_Namja_ yang merupakan penerus keluarga Jung itu ingin sekali melempar _namja_ berjidat lebar dihadapannya ini jika saja ia bukanlah putra sahabat orang tuanya.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau kita harus mencari pendamping dengan syarat yang diajukan oleh Penasehat Choi?" Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya," dan kau ingat tentang kemampuan khususku?"

Mendapatkan hubungan antara perkataan _Hyung-_nya _namja_ bermarga Park itu tertawa keras. Tentu saja ia tahu maksudnya sekarang, "hahaha _Hyung_ sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit untukmu bukan?"

"Ck. Diam kau jidat lebar."

Keduanya lalu lebih memilih diam dari pada hanya berdebat tentang hal tidak penting. Memperhatikan jalanan yang sedikit lengang dari kendaraan yang seharusnya berlalu-lalang. Hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang berjalan ditrotoar.

Tadinya Yunho hanya ingin bermain dan melihat-lihat dunia manusia hanya saja karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa ia pergi bermain ke pusat kota. Setidaknya refresing—cuci mata.

Tanpa di sadarinya satu persatu _Yeoja_ yang berada di sana mulai melirik dan mengejarnya juga berteriak histeris seakan Yunho adalah artis idola. Tentu saja membuat pangeran dunia Jung ini berteriak ketakutan. Sekumpulan _Yeoja_ yang menggila ini bahkan lebih menakutkan dari sekumpulan goblin menjijikan yang sering ditemuinya di dunianya.

Kemampuan Yunho dalam memikat lawan jenis memang sangat merepotkan bahkan di dunianya sendiri. Akhirnya Yunho berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan naik ke atas pohon. Saat ia berteriak keras saat itulah Yoochun tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkannya.

Jung Yunho yang merupakan putra sulung dari kerajaan vertikal dari dunia lain dan Park Yoochun yang merupakan putra tunggal dari kerajaan bawah yang menyokong dunia manusia. Yunho dan Yoochun berasal dari sebuah dunia paralel. Dunia dengan rata-rata penghuninya masih memiliki ilmu sihir. Keduanya merupakan sebuah dunia paralel yang terbentuk lebih lama dari dunia manusia hanya saja sejak beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu pintu masuk ke dunia itu terpaksa ditutup karena terjadinya ketidakseimbangan energi alam semesta.

Walau berbeda namun penghuni dunia ini saling hidup berdampingan. Berwujud layaknya manusia biasa namun mereka pemilik sihir terkuat terlebih kedua namja ini yang merupakan pewaris nama Jung dan Park.

"_Ne_, _Hyung_. Haruskah kita melakukan ini semua? Penasehat kerajaan aneh itu benar-benar bikin kesal. Mana ada teori ngawur begitu."

"Entahlah aku sendiri juga masih memikirkannya."

"Jangan hanya memikirkannya _Hyung_, kita harus secepatnya menemukannya, aku mulai tak nyaman di dunia ini?" ujar Yoochun sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dengan Yunho yang ikut bertengger di dahan lainnya. Ia yang selama ini berada di dunia tanpa cahaya tentu saja kurang nyaman berada di dunia manusia ini yang selalu diterangi cahaya.

"Aku tahu." Mata musang_-_nya perlahan tertutup teringat akan alasan sebenarnya Yunho berada di dunia ini. Bukan hanya sekedar bermain dan mencari objek hiburan yang menarik hanya saja ini semua atas permintaan penasehat kerajaan yang meminta mereka mencari "jembatan". Bukan jembatan biasa namun jembatan penghubung antara dunia mereka dan dunia ini. Sehigga kejadian yang beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu tidak terulang.

Seorang _Yeoja_ tanpa kekuatan sihir yang sanggup menyeimbangkan kekuatan mereka sehingga tak akan ada kekuatan yang melebihi ambang batas pada generasi selanjutnya. Karena kalau salah satu dunia paralel terlampau besar akan mempengaruhi dunia lainnya.

Semua itu baru saja di beritahukan tadi pagi pada Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho tak begitu peduli pada siapa pun ia harus bersanding karena hanya dengan kemampuannya saja ia bisa mendapatkan _Yeoja_ mana pun namun syarat dari 'jembatan' itu adalah kekuatan sihirnya nol dan mampu bertahan pada kekuatan Yunho. Bukankah nol ditambah satu maka akan jadi setengah-setengah?

Begitu pula dengan Yoochun. Kadang pemikiran gila ini tak masuk di akal. Umur mereka baru seratus delapan puluh tahun namun sudah diharuskan mencari pengantin. Umur yang sama dengan delapan belas tahun di dunia manusia.

"Aku malas, _Hyung_. Semua _Yeoja_ itu sama saja menyeramkan. Lebih baik mengencani _namja_ manis di dunia ini bukan?"

_Taakkk_

"_Appo_ _Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoochun berteriak kesakitan saat tangan tak berperikemanusian milik Yunho tiba-tiba mampir ke kepalanya. Ia baru saja berniat membalas saat dilihatnya sebuah tatapan tajam malah diarahkan padanya dari _Hyung_ yang juga merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Membuatnya hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan seenakanya Yunho itu.

Keduanya lalu terdiam menikmati alunan angin yang berhembus. Jarang-jarang sebuah kedamaian bisa di dapat saat ini. Jadi tak ada salahnya bukan untuk di nikmati—untuk saat ini.

"Changmin! Keluar kau! Aku tahu kau ada di sekitar sini!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring tiba-tiba membangunkan Yunho dari peristirahatannya. Baru saja mata miliknya terpejam namun suara yang begitu tinggi sudah mengacaukannya. Sepertinya pemilik suara itu harus bertanggung jawab karenanya.

Yunho melompat turun. Menapak sempurna pada lantai trotoar. Matanya mencari dari mana asal suara tersebut. Tak lama matanya mendapati seorang _namja_ yang membelakanginya. Memakai topi dan memakai baju kemeja yang kebesaran dengan tubuhnya. Awalnya Yunho mengira suara tadi adalah suara _Yeoja_ namun ternyata bukan.

"Hey, bisakah—"

Yunho tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Saat tubuh itu berbalik. Mata _doe _berwarna kecoklatan menatapnya tajam. Wajah putih yang begitu cantik walau terkesan dingin. Bibir _cherry_ yang terlihat lembut dan kenyal. Yunho menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah. Meyakinkan diri kalau sosok yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang _Yeoja_—dari gundukan yang tetap terlihat walau disembunyikan dari baju yang kebesaran.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan tangan kanannya pada dagu. Berpikir.

_Yeoja_ atau _namja_.

Mungkin saja itu palsu hanya sumpalan biasa bukan—yang biasanya digunakan oleh makhluk berjenis kelamin yeoja hanya ingin terlihat lebih 'berisi' mungkin. Tak ada yang bisa membuktikan sosok ini seorang _Yeoja_. Apa lagi tak sedikit pun ia berpengaruh pada kemampuan khusus Yunho. Jika ia _Yeoja_ maka tentu saja saat ini akan mengejar Yunho. Ini aneh.

Mendengar suara langkah yang bergerak. Yunho segera membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan mengejarnya. Tangan Yunho tak sengaja menarik topi yang menutupi sosok itu. Helaian kecoklatan jatuh dengan perlahan membuat Yunho terpana. Rambut coklat panjang yang begitu indah.

"Cantik …?"

"Kau bilang apa brengsek?"

Tersadar dengan suara keras membangunkan Yunho dari lamunannya. Suara yang begitu lembut menyapa telinganya. Yunho menyeringai senang padahal orang dihadapannya sudah memasang tatapan mematikan tingkat dewa yang bukan membuat Yunho takut malah menganggap _Yeoja_ itu semakin cantik.

"Sudah kuputuskan kau yang akan jadi pengantinku."

"Hah? Jangan bercanda. Aku sibuk."

Jaejoong berdecak kesal saat satu orang lagi yang salah sangka padanya. Harus berhasil, kali ini ia harus bisa menemukan Changmin yang sudah membuat tubuhnya seperti ini. "Kucincang hidup-hidup kau, Changmin."

"Tunggu." Yunho menarik tangan mungil yang beranjak pergi itu merasakan betapa lembut kulit sang _yeoja_ cantik saat bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Menariknya pelan berhadapan langsung dengan manik musang miliknya. "Aku Jung Yunho. Bisa kau beritahukan siapa namamu, Nona?"

_Buagh_

"Aku bukan _Yeoja_, _Pabbo_! Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Kim Jaejoong, brengsek!"

Jaejoong beranjak pergi setelah memberi sebuah salam perkenalan pada pipi Yunho. Meninggalkan korbannya tergeletak—terduduk— di jalanan.

"Jaejoong-kah? Mau _Yeoja_ mau _namja_ aku pasti mendapatkanmu, Jaejoong." Yunho menaikkan lengkung garis bibirnya dan menjilatnya perlahan. Sepertinya ialah yang kali ini terperangkap pada pesona _Yeoja_—_namja_—Kim itu.

Yoochun yang sedari tadi melihat dari atas sana hanya berdecak pelan. "Dasar, _Hyung_."

**0o0**

"Menyingkir, Sui_-ie_. Jangan lindungi bocah itu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya kediaman Kim dihantam badai kencang. Bukan badai biasa namun terlebih pada kemarahan _Yeoja_—_namja_—berambut coklat madu itu yang siap mencincang hidup hidup _namja_ yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya yang tengah bersembunyi di balik punggung adik bungsunya—Junsu.

"Aku tak sengaja, Jae-_Noona_ eh _Hyung_," ujar Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong menatapnya seakan ia adalah bahan makanan miliknya, "salahmu sendiri yang menenggak habis bahan percobaanku."

"Siapa suruh meletakkannya di meja makan. Kukira itu sirup, _Pabbo_."

"Berarti itu salahmu sendirikan, Jaejoong-_Hyung_."

Perkataan polos Junsu yang seakan memenangkan argumentasi lawan bicara Jaejoong, membuat wajah _Yeoja_ itu cemberut kesal mem_pout_kan bibirnya membuat wajahnya semakin imut di mata Changmin dan Junsu.

"Jaejoong-_Hyung_ kalau kau berwajah begitu kurasa kau lebih cocok tetap sebagai _Yeoja_ lo."

_Jduagh._

Changmin tersungkur hebat saat kepalan tangan mungil itu menghantam dagunya. Membuat _namja_ itu terduduk di lantai.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya kuantar kau ke neraka. Changmin _Pabbo_. Sekarang kembalikan wujudku. Secepatnya."

Changmin meneguk ludah saat merasakan hawa dingin dari tubuh Jaejoong. Sepertinya _Hyung_nya yang selalu membuat ulah di keluarga Kim itu serius. Sebagai _namja_ atau _Yeoja_, kesadisan Jaejoong tak jauh berkurang. Bahkan lebih, apa mungkin pengaruh hormon. Changmin mencoba berpikir sejenak apa yang harus dilakukannya, bukan hanya mengembalikan Jaejoong tapi juga menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri dari ancaman kematian di tangan Jaejoong.

_Byash._ Tiba-tiba saja sosok Changmin menghilang di dalam sebuah kepulan asap tipis dan hanya menyisakan sebuah suara dan kalimat, "_Mian_, Jae-_Hyung_. Aku segera kembali membawa penawarannya."

"CHANGMIN!"

Yah hanya teriakan sang putri—putra—Kim bungsu yang menjadi akhir dari perdebatan siang itu.

**0o0**

Kim Jaejoong, putra sulung keluarga Kim yang mungkin kini sudah beralih menjadi putri tunggal Kim itu menekukkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Kesal. Sangat. Bagaimana bila saat ini harus terjebak dalam tubuh menyebalkan karena ulah sepupunya sendiri—tidak sebenarnya ulahnya sendiri sih.

"Sudahlah, Jae-_Hyung_ … berdoa saja Changmin cepat kembali dan kau bisa kembali ke wujudmu semula," bujuk Junsu karena sedari tadi Jaejoong mengacuhkannya karena ia membantu sepupunya itu melarikan diri dari cengkraman _Hyung_nya.

"_Hyung_ …"

" …."

"Jae-_Hyung_ …"

"Apa? Kau berisik Sui_-ie_."

_Twich _… rasanya Junsu mau saja melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada helaian coklat milik Jaejoong. Kalau tidak berpikir kalau _namja_ coret _Yeoja_ yang baru saja membentaknya itu adalah _Hyung_ satu-satunya sendiri yang kini berwujud _Yeoja_ seperti _eomma_-nya.

"Kau semakin cantik kalau sedang cemberut begitu, Jae _Hyung_" goda Junsu. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat rona merah muda yang mulai menjalar ke pipi sang _hyung_ saat mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal dipuji. Rasanya Junsu tak percaya kalau sebelumnya Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_ beringas yang hobi menghancurkan rumah yang setiap detik dibereskannya—saat berkunjung— seperti cerita _eomma_nya di telepon.

Jaejoong tak menyahuti apa pun lagi candaan Junsu. Rasanya telinganya sudah kebal sejak beberapa jam yang lalu adiknya yang manis itu melihat sosoknya sekarang dan berceloteh betapa cantiknya dirinya yang bahkan mengalahkannya sebagai _namja_ manis di keluarga Kim.

"Oh, iya kenapa barus terpikir sekarang?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap heran pada Junsu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamarnya. Mendengar suara berisik di sebelah yang artinya kamar Junsu, yang Jaejoong yakin _dongsaeng_-nya sedang menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri.

"Ketemu!" teriakan nyaring milik Junsu hampir saja membuat telinga Jaejoong tuli untung saja jaraknya jauh jika tidak bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada indera pendengarannya itu. Salahkan suara khas Junsu yang seperti lumba-lumba itu.

"Jae-_Hyung_ coba pakai ini."

"Tak mau," jawab Jaejoong cepat saat Junsu muncul dan menyondorkan sesuatu berwarna putih dengan model yang manis dengan beberapa pita berwarna ungu. Apa pun itu yang pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong bukan.

"Pakai," ujar Junsu lagi. Ia tersenyum manis yang membuat Jaejoong semakin memundurkan tubuhnya takut apa yang akan dilakukan Junsu itu padanya. Yang sekarang ada dipikirannya hanya kabur dari tempat ini secepatnya sebelum nyawanya sendiri berada di dalam bahaya.

"Kau pikir bisa kabur Jaejoong-_Hyung- chan_~?"

Merinding bulu kuduk Jaejoong mendengar panggilan Junsu untuknya. _Dongsaeng_nya pasti kerasukan makhluk di belakang rumah mereka yang sering terlihat olehnya sesekali saat di malam hari.

"Kim Junsu jangan bercanda. Aku tak menyukai ini, kau membuatku ketakutan."

"Takut, heh? Hihihi sejak kapan seorang Kim Jaejoong bisa ketakutan begitu? Hanya karena gaun lucu ini?" ujar Junsu meremehkan Jaejoong dan tentu saja membuat wajah di sana kesal karena dianggap penakut. Masa berandalan sekolah Tohoshinki bisa ketakutan dengan adiknya yang suka menangis sejak kecil itu.

Seandainya saja ia benar-benar _Yeoja_ bukan _namja_ yang menjadi _Yeoja_ karena efek sihir ia pasti sudah dengan senang hati tapi ini … sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah. Tak akan.

Namun sepertinya Jaejoong sudah kalah sebelum berperang karena saat ia sedang berpikir, Junsu sudah menukar pakaian yang digunakan Jaejoong dengan gaun yang berada ditangannya. Sebuah gaun putih dengan bahan sutera yang begitu tipis yang tak bisa menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhnya dan membaut beberapa tubuh Jaejoong terkspos sempurna terutama belahan dada dan pahanya mengingat gaun itu hanya sepanjang tiga puluh centi di atas lutut.

"Fufufu … _Hyung_ku memang yang tercantik bukan?" puji Junsu saat melihat tubuh tinggi semampai _Hyung_nya sudah menjelma menjadi seorang putri cantik tak lupa dengan rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi dengan model putri di dalam dongeng. Sebenarnya _Hyung-_nya sudah berwajah cantik sejak berwujud _namja_ hanya saja kelakuannya yang selalu berkelahi membuat wajah cantiknya tertutup oleh luka yang setiap hari malah sengaja dicarinya.

_Doeeng …_

Kalau sekarang mereka ada di tepi jurang dengan senang hati Jaejoong akan langsung terjun ke dalam sana. Harga dirinya benar-benar tak bersisa. Sekarang bagaimana melepaskan baju sialan ini. Sedari tadi Jaejoong mencoba melepaskannya namun tak sedikit pun bisa bergerak.

"Percuma Jae-_Hyung_. Gaun itu sudahku berikan sedikit sihir agar tak bisa lepas sampai kau menemukan pangeranmu, fufufu …"

"Berhenti meniru nanas di anime yang kau tonton Kim Junsu, kau menakutkan." Jaejoong hanya bisa mendecak kesal saat Junsu mengatakan sihir. Kenapa dari semua keluarganya hanya ia yang tak bisa menggunakan sihir padahal adik bungsunya dan juga kedua orang tuanya bisa termasuk Changmin _pabbo_ walau spesialis _namja_ itu lebih pada penelitian sihir.

'Eh, tunggu dulu rasanya ada perkataan Junsu yang terlewat,' pikir Jaejoong mencoba berpikir apa maksud perkataan Junsu barusan

"Kim Junsu! Apa maksudmu dengan pangeran! Aku masih seorang _namja_, _Dolphin_!" namun teriakan Jaejoong hanya tertuju pada ruang kosong saat menyadari kalau ia sendirian berada di kamar ini dengan kata lain Junsu sudah melarikan diri sedari tadi.

Urat kesal Jaejoong sepertinya akan putus sebentar lagi. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa keluarganya sangat menyukai untuk menjahilinya. Hanya karena ia yang tak memiliki sihir bukan berarti ia boleh diperlakukan sesukanya bukan?

Kalau saja ia mempunyai sedikit saja sihir ia pasti akan membalas keduanya dan mengantar mereka ke samudera hindia. Namun itu semua masih seandainya karena itu hanya angan Jaejoong dan tak akan pernah terwujud bukan. Itulah mengapa ia lebih suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan. _Sigh_.

"_Kami-sama_ seandainya saja kau berikan aku sedikit sihir akan kutukarkan dengan apa pun itu," pinta Jaejoong di dalam hati. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan keusilan sepupu dan _dongsaeng_-nya hingga meminta tanpa berpikir ulang.

Tak tahukan kau Kim Jaejoong apa konsekuensi seandainya permintaanmu terkabulkan?

**0o0**

"Dia benar-benar cantik benarkan Yoochun-_ah_?"

"…"

"Hoi, Park Yoochun jangan hanya diam kalau ada yang bertanya. Aisshh kau ini." Yunho hanya mendecak kesal pada tanggapan Yoochun. Padahal ia berharap Yoochun bisa memberikan respon yang lebih positif dari pada hanya sekedar mendiamkannya seperti ini.

"Jaejoong, aku pasti akan membawamu dan menjadikanmu pengantinku nanti." Yunho tertawa senang membayangkan betapa nanti bundanya akan heboh melihat _Yeoja_ secantik Jaejoong yang mungkin akan sangat mirip dengan sang bunda.

Tak tahukah kau Jung Yunho kalau sahabat masa kecilmu itu sedang memperhatikan seorang _namja_ Kim lainnya yang sedang bersenandung senang di koridor rumahnya.

Yunho terus saja mengamati semua perilaku Jaejoong sedari tadi. Tentu saja ia terus mengikuti Jaejoong dan memajat di sebuah pohon yang terletak persis di depan kamar Jaejoong. Semua ekpresi yang ditampilkan Jaejoong membuat perasaan wajah Yunho ikut beberuang-ubah dengan sendirinya. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada _Yeoja_ itu. Apa lagi melihat Jaejoong menggunakan gaun yang sangat minim itu membuat Yunho benar-benar tak sabar untuk membuat Jaejoong benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

"_Kami-sama_ seandainya saja kau berikan aku sedikit sihir akan kutukarkan dengan apa pun itu."

Walau terucap di dalam hati Yunho bisa mendengarkan permintaan tulus milik Jaejoong. Pangeran angin itu menarik jauh sudut bibirnya—menyeringai.

"Kau tahu apa pembayaran untuk permintaanmu itu,Jae_," _seringainya.

Yoochun yang merasakan ada yang aneh dari aura milik Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sesaat. Kemudian kembali sibuk kembali memperhatikan Junsu yang terkikik pelan entah karena apa namun ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang bungsu Kim itu.

"Kau serius ingin mendapatkan _yeoja_ galak itu, _Hyung_," tanya Yoochun lagi saat ia sudah tak melihat Junsu lagi.

"Iya. Tenang saja kali ini aku pasti berhasil, Yoochun. Dan aku akan memastikan kerajaan vertikal akan mendapatkan calon ratu mereka secepatnya. Whahahaha."

"Terserah kau sajalah _Hyung_."

"Tunggu kedatanganku, My BooJaejoongie_."_

Sementara itu Jaejoong yang masih berada seorang diri dikamarnya merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri pertanda adanya hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya. "_Eomma_ tolong, aku."

**0o0**

Bulan baru naik keperaduannya di atas sana. Bersinar terang menyinari beberapa bagian di bumi termasuk di kamar Jaejoong. Sejak sore tadi Jaejoong tak beranjak dari kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia keluar kalau gaun sialan—milik Junsu—masih belum mau terlepas dari tubuhnya. Membuat ia tak bisa menggantinya dan juga melapisinya dengan baju lain karena sihir Junsu yan ternyata membuat _kekkai—_pelindung di tubuhnya—bahkan saat Jaejoong bahkan hanya ingin menggunakan jaket. Membuat sedari tadi wajahnya terlihat suram.

"Dasar, kenapa semua orang itu hanya seenaknya saja."

Entah sampai kapan Jaejoong harus menggunakannya. Mencari pangerannya? Yang benar saja lebih baik ia membujuk _dongsaeng_nya-nya itu untuk melepaskan sihirnya sepertinya koleksi pakaian cosplayer terbaru ditambah boneka lumba-lumba _elimited edition_ cukup membujuk Junsu walau konsekuesinya tabungan Jaejoong bakal ludes dengan segera.

Jaejoong termenung menikmati angin malam yang juga ikut berhembus bersama malam melewati sudut-sudut jendelanya. Ia menekurkan kepalanya pada kusen jendela sekedar menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah.

Kediaman Kim memang terbiasa sunyi karena hanya Jaejoong yang tinggal di sini sedangkan orang tua dan _dongsaeng_-nya tinggal di kediaman utama yang cukup jauh dan tadi kebetulan Junsu hanya berkunjung seperti biasa sekali seminggu melihat keadaan Jaejoong sekalian membantu membersihkan rumah karena Jaejoong tak memperkerjakan pembantu seorang pun. Karena ia sendiri masih bisa kalau hanya membereskan rumah walau pada akhirnya Jaejoong sendiri jugalah yang akan menghancurkannya.

Angin malam masuk perlahan melalui jendela yang terbukan memainkan rambut Jaejoong yang panjang hingga sepinggang itu bergerak-gerak seirama dengan lantunan angin yang seakan menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuknya.

Hampir saja Jaejoong terlelap kalau saja mata besarnya tidak mendapati bayang seseorang berjongkok di pagar pembatas kamarnya. Apa mungkin Changmin yang kembali membawa penawar untuknya?

Namun pikirannya terbantahkan saat cahaya bulan yang masuk ke kamarnya mempertegas sosok itu. Seorang _namja_ rupawan dengan mata musang tajam yang walau hanya sedetik namun mampu membius _namja_ Kim itu.

"Selamat malam, Boojaejongie."

"Kau." Jaejoong menyadari siapa yang malam ini datang berkunjung. _Namja_ yang tadi pagi bertemu dengannya di taman salah satu korban salah tebak apa gender Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini."

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit menyiratkan ketakutan tentu saja seorang _namja_ datang berkunjung di tengah malam ke kamar seorang _Yeoja_.

"Hanya ingin mengabulkan permintaamu. Itu saja."

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada penyusup yang tengah turun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan melipat dada di beranda. Entah mengapa cahaya bulan yang menimpa kepala Yunho membuat Jaejoong yang sedikit terpana melihat perubahan warna rambut Yunho yang tampak bercahaya.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu mengabulkan apa pun."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana tentang keinginannya yang menginginkan sebuah sihir seperti kedua saudaramu itu?"

Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengetahuinya? Mengetahui sebuah keinginan yang terucap di dalam hati Jaejoong. Padahal jika manusia biasa tentu tak akan mengetahuinya. Jangan bilang kalau Yunho adalah salah satu makluk jejadian yang kadang-kadang terlihat olehnya berkeliaran di sekeliling kediaman Kim.

"Tentu saja bukan, Jae."

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya saat Yunho bisa mengetahui pikirannya. Sekarang Jaejoong yakin kalau mahkluk yang terlihat seperti manusia yang kini berdiri dihadapannya ini bukanlah manusia biasa dia pasti memiliki kekuatan sihir sama seperti keluarganya.

"Kau terlihat tidak takut menyadarinya, Jae?"

"Untuk apa? Kalau manusia dengan kekuatan sihir keluargaku juga memilikinya. Jadi buat apa aku harus memasang wajah terkejut hanya untukmu?"

"Dan hanya kau yang tidak bukan begitu?"

_Ugh._ Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya saat _namja_ tampan itu menyinggung salah satu topik yang paling dibenci Jaejoong. Sihir-sihir. Kalau saja ia terlahir dari keluarga biasa mungkin tak memiliki sihir tak akan apa-apa bukan.

"Dan ditubuhmu juga terpasang sihir berkekuatan kecil oleh _dongsaeng-_mu, bukan?"

Jaejoong menarik napas sesaat, ia memandang heran _namja_ itu. Apa sebenarnya maksud kedatangannya kemari. Kalau hanya ingin mengganggu Jaejoong ia datang disaat yang tidak tepat karena Jaejoong benar-benar sedang kesal saat ini.

"Lebih baik kau pergi, aku sedang tak ingin bermain-main," ujar Jaejoong dingin.

"Ufffttt … bermain-main? Siapa yang sedang ingin bermain-main denganmu, Jae? Bukankah tadi pagi sudah kukatakan kalau aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pengantinku?"

Pengantin? Tidakkah _namja_ ini mendengar berulang kali Jaejoong mengatakan kalau ia bukanlah seorang _Yeoja_. Dan sekali lagi Jaejoong masih normal dan tak berniat untuk menyimpang jauh dengan menyukai _namja_ aneh yang memintanya menjadi pengantin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Permintaan ditolak." _Namja_—_Yeoja_—berambut coklat itu berjalan menjauhi Yunho tanpa melihatnya lagi. Rasanya percuma adu debat dengan Yunho yang selalu bisa menjawab semua bantahannya. Tidur sepertinya pilihan terbaik saat ini. Lagi pula tubuhnya juga terlalu lelah karena berteriak dan berlarian seharian mencari Changmin tadi.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat tiba-tiba Yunho sudah berdiri dihadapannya. _Namja_ Jung itu tersenyum manis yang malah membuat Jaejoong merinding. Seakan ada hal buruk yang sebentar lagi terjadi padanya.

"Kalau aku bisa menjadi pangeranmu dan melepaskan sihir kakakmu. Kau harus mau menjadi pengantinku Jaejoong_-ah_~" Yunho berujar pelan seakan mendesah ditelinga Jaejoong. Ia menjilat lembut telinga Jaejoong, dan menyeringai saat merasakan kalau tubuh dihadapannya bergetar karena ulahnya.

"Hentikan … uhmmn … kataku." Jaejoong mencoba berbicara dengan terbata-bata, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tak bisa bergerak tanpa diketahuinya. Dan Yunho terus saja menyerang titik sensitif miliknya, membuat beberapa desahan keluar dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lagi, kali ini leher putih milik Jaejoong yang menjadi sasaran miliknya. Yunho melakukannya apa pun yang dia mau tanpa takut Jaejoong akan menghajarnya karena dalam sekejab ia sudah memasang sihir tambahan pada tubuh Jaejoong, rasanya bermain dengan _Yeoja_ itu sungguh menyenangkan. Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mecoklat, dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan setiap suara yang hanya membuat senyum di wajah Yunho semakin mengembang.

Tangan Yuho yang semula menganggur mulai bergerak perlahan di atas paha putih milik Jaejoong. Bergerak dengan sangat perlahan—menggoda Jaejoong. Menambah impuls rangsangan yang membuat _namja—yeoja—_ Kim itu semakin memerah entah karena malu atau menikmati semua perlakuan Yunho padanya.

Saat tangan milik Yunho mulai menyingkap gaunnya Jaejoong membelalakan matanya menyadari kemesuman beruang _pervert_ berwujud manusia tampan dihadapannya ini.

"HENTIKAN KUBILANG BERUANG MESUM!" Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil menjauhkan Yunho dari tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya melempar Yunho hingga menabrak beranda kamarnya dan terduduk kesakitan.

'Rasakan itu orang mesum,' bathin Jaejoong dalam hati walau sedikit iba melihat Yunho menahan sakit akibat terbentur besi beranda, 'apa sesakit itu? Ah biarkanlah itu pantas kok didapatkan oleh beruang mesum itu.'

"_Appo,_ kenapa kau jadi sekejam itu dengan calon suamimu sendiri, Boojaejoongie?"

Jaejoong mendelik kesal pada Yunho yang tak mengerti juga perkataan Jaejoong sejak semula kalau ia tak mau menjadi pengantin orang asing berambut pirang yang seenaknya saja masuk kekamarnya layaknya pencuri di tengah malam.

"Ternyata kau ingin bermain kasar ya, Jae?" tanya Yunho sembari tersenyum kecil yang malah membuat Jaejoong merinding melihatnya.

Jangan katakan kalau sekarang beruang mesum itu akan mencoba memperkosanya. Tidak mungkin, apa lagi kalau wujudnya masih dalam sosok seorang _Yeoja_, dimana harga diri Jaejoong sebagai seorang _namja_ kalau semua benar-benar terjadi, pikirnya sekarang. Bisa-bisa seluruh musuh yang sudah pernah dikalahkannya di seluruh Tohoshinki akan tertawa.

"Hahaha tenang saja aku akan bermain lembut kok Jae."

"Jangan membaca pikirannku bodoh. Dan jangan mendekat lagi." Jaejoong menyambar sebuah vas bunga yang terjangkau oleh tangannya, yah sekedar jaga-jaga kalau beruang mesum dihadapannya macam-macam, setidaknya vas bunga ukuran sedang cukup untuk membuatnya pingsan bukan.

Jung Yunho, salah satu penerus dunia lain itu hanya terkekeh di dalam hati melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang ketakutan karenanya. Melihat wajah cantik _Yeoja_ dihadapannya yang mulai akan menangis terlihat dari titik air mata yang tergantung di sudut matanya. _Namja_ apanya kalau melihat kelakuan Jaejoong saat ini yang semakin meyakinkan kalau ia adalah seorang _Yeoja_ manis bukan _namja_ seperti perkataannya pada pertemuan awal mereka.

"_Yeoja_ manis sepertimu tak baik melakukan tindak kekerasan, Boojaejoongie_._" Yunho merebut pelan guci yang berada di tangan Jaejoong diiringin tatapan kesal Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi kalah oleh orang asing mesum yang kini menguncinya di dinding.

"Lepaskan. Aku. Beruang. Mesum." Jaejoong berujar pelan pada Yunho walau terdapat penekanan pada semua kata-katanya. Rasanya ingin ia menonjok wajah yang terus saja menampilkan senyum bodoh itu. Merobeknya pelan lalu melemparkannya pada binatang peliharaannya—Jiji.

"Aku serius Jaejoong, aku menginginkanmu menjadi istriku."

_Cup_

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal tanpa tulang yang menyentuh bibir _cherry_-nya untuk pertama kali—ciuman pertamanya.

_Booom …_

"Uhuk … uhuk …" Yunho terbatuk saat asap tipis tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong padahal ia baru merasakan manisnya bibir itu beberapa detik saja, "Ck … sekarang apa lagi."

Hanya perasaan Yunho saja atau memang itu yang terjadi saat ia merasakan adanya tatapan membunuh yang tertuju padanya dan itu berasal dari kabut asap yang mulai menipis dan menunjukkan sosok Jaejoong padanya.

Namun ada yang berbeda dari semula.

Tidak ada lagi rambut panjang berwarna coklat , namun rambut pendek.

Tidak ada lagi tubuh sintal _Yeoja_ namun tubuh _namja_ yang berperawakan sedang tanpa adanya tonjolan besar yang semula berada didadanya.

Ditambah tatapan membunuh dari wajah cantiknya yang seakan ingin menerkam Yunho saat ini.

"_Well,_ Jaejoong ternyata kau tak berbohong yah padaku, hehehehe."

"Sudah kukatakan sedari tadi, dasar beruang mesum keras kepala kalau aku seorang _NAMJA_ bukan _YEOJA_ seperti yang ada di dalam pikiran mesummu itu."

"Tapi kau tetap cantik kok, Jaejoong_-ah._"

"Kau benar-benar mau kuantar ke neraka yah, Yunho?" ujar Jaejoong memasang aura kematian tingkat tinggi miliknya.

Deg …

Deg …

Deg ….

Detak jantung Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja berdetak tanpa bisa terkendali. Terlalu cepat dari biasanya. Jaejoong merasakan ada keanehan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit seakan serasa ada yang merobek dan membuat tubuhnya tercabik-cabik di dalam dengan tulang-tulang yang bergerak keluar seakan merontokkan tubuhnya.

"Arrgggghhhhh …"

"Jae, kau tak apa-apa?" Yunho berujar cemas saat melihat Jaejoong yang terduduk dan meringkuk kesakitan seakan ada yang menyakitinya. Wajah _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu berkeringat banyak sekali dan mulai terasa dingin.

"Yun, … to … long," ujar Jaejoong lemah rasanya tubuhnya benar-benar kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Tulang ditubuhnya serasa menghilang tanpa sisa. Sakit seakan semua tulang itu ditarik paksa dari tubuhmu.

"Yoochun! Kau ada di sekitar sini kan. Tolong aku!" Yunho berteriak keras saat kepanikan melandanya. Saat merasakan denyut nadi Jaejoong mulai melemah. Ia takut, sangat takut kalau terjadi pada seseorang yang kini berada dipelukannya ini. Membuat ia tak bisa berpikiran apa-apa. Padahal seharusnya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jaejoong.

_Tap …_

Tak lama sosok Yoochun sudah berada tak jauh dari Yunho. _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu hanya terdiam saat melihat keadaan kedua orang yang kini terlihat memprihatinkan itu. Sosok Yunho yang memeluk Jaejoong yang kelihatan hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

"Dasar _Hyung_ _pabbo_, sudah kubilangkan jangan gegabah. Sekarang lihat apa yang sudah terjadi."

"Yoochun_-ah_, kumohon tolong Jaejoong. Nanti akan kudengarkan semua ceramah milikmu. Tapi sekarang tolong Jaejoong dulu."

"Ck. Dasar kau _Hyung_. Tinggal kau ambil sendiri selesai, bukan."

Yunho memutar kepalanya bingung dengan kalimat ambigu yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Yoochun.

Mengerti akan keadaan _Hyung_nya yang tak akan bisa berpikir jernih bila dihadapkan pada situasi yang membuatnya panik , Yoochun hanya menarik napas pelan, "kekuatan sihirmu, _Hyung_. Yang tak sengaja terhisap ke tubuh Jaejoong-_Hyung_. Cepatlah atau tubuh Jaejoong tak akan bisa menahannya lebih lama."

"Aku tak mengerti Yoochun! Katakan saja bagaimana caranya tak usah berbelit-belit begitu," bentak Yunho tak sabaran saat merasakan kalau Jaejoong semakin melemah dipelukannya sedangkan ia tak mengerti apa-apa. Ya detakan jantung Jaejoong semakin tak beraturan hilang timbul dengan sangat lambat.

Ingin rasanya Yoochun menjitak keras kepala _Hyung_-nya itu. Kemana perginya sijenius sulung Jung yang selalu berpikir logis dan mengambil keputusan tepat di dunia vertikal. Saat ini hanya seorang Jung Yunho yang terlihat putus asa dan menyedihkan dan itu karena seorang manusia yang masih belum diketahui siapa.

Yoochun berjalan pelan menuju Yunho menepuk pundak Yunho seakan menyadarkannya untuk tetap tenang. Apa _Hyung_nya sudah melupakan perkataan penasehat Choi yang sudah menceramahi mereka soa ini selama berjam-jam lamanya.

"Cium dia _Hyung_ dan ambil semua sihirmu_._"

Yunho membelalakan matanya saat menyadari kebodohannya. Tentu saja rasanya ia memang melupakan sesuatu saat mendengar ceramah penasehat kerajaan sialan itu.

"**Bagaimana cara kami mengetahui kalau seseorang itu adalah sosok yang kami cari?"**

"**Mudah saja, sihir kalian akan otomatis masuk ketubuhnya, hanya saja …"**

"**Hanya saja apa? Jangan membuat kami mendengar petuah kalian yang membosankan ini."**

"**Dasar pangeran durhaka! Dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan pernah mencium pasangan kalian tanpa persiapan dari dunia kita untuk mentrasfer sihir itu. Karena hanya akan membuat tubuh itu menolak dan akhirnya termakan oleh kekuatan sihir kalian. Jangan pernah lupa kalau kekuatan kalian itu bukan hanya sekedar kekuatan biasa, kalian menggenggam setengah kekuatan dunia ini"**

"_Mian_ Boojaejoongie." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengembalikan semua yang semula menjadi miliknya. Mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya. Seharusnya ia sadar sedari awal kalau ia sudah tertarik pada _namja_ berwujud _Yeoja_ berambut coklat itu. Bukan tanpa alasan karena dirinya dan Jaejoong sudah terikat oleh jalan takdir dunia ini. Seharusnya ia melindungi Jaejoong bukan membuatnya tersiksa menggenggam dunia ini seorang diri.

"Bangunlah, _Boo,_" ujar Yunho saat merasakan semua yang terhisap oleh tubuh Jaejoong kembali masuk ketubuhnya, "ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal dengan sebuah pertemuan yang menyenangkan."

Yoochun yang masih berada di ruangan itu hanya memalingkan tubuhnya saat Yunho mencoba mencium Jaejoong. Ia memalingkan wajahnya malu saat melihat _namja_ bermata musang itu yang tadi begitu terlihat frustasi saat akan kehilangan sosok yang baru saja dikenalnya kini tersenyum begitu lembut. Belum pernah ia melihat _Hyung-_nya yang seperti itu.

"Chun, ayo pulang," ujar Yunho setelah ia meletakkan Jaejoong pada tempat tidurnya semula. Mengecup pelan kening _namja_ itu dan membiarkannya bermimpi indah.

"_Hyung_ yakin?"

"Ya, aku ingin memulai semua dari awal. Karena kau tahu Yoochun_-ah_, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Bukan karena ia adalah seseorang yang harus kumiliki karena kewajiban kita pada mereka. Namun karena aku mencintainya."

Keduanya lalu menghilang di tengah malam yang mulai akan pergi. Menggantikan sosok yang rembulan dengan hangatnya matahari pagi yang indah.

**0o0**

"Jaej-_Hyung_!" Junsu berteriak heboh pagi itu tak sabaran melihat sosok _Hyung_nya yang cantik. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah karena ia sudah tak sabaran untuk mendadani Jaejoong dengan semua barang miliknya yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah utama. Yah sebenarnya secara diam-diam Junsu mengkoleksi beberapa pakaian cosplayer wanita—istilahnya _crossdresser_—yang didapatkannya secara _online_ walau tak pernah dipakainya sendiri_. _seperti katanya tadi hanya untuk koleksi.

_Brugh …_

Semua barang-barang yang dibawa Junsu terjatuh saat melihat sosok yang duduk diatas kasur Jaejoong yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dengan wajah bangun tidurnya yang mungkin akan membuat pria berstatus _seme_ di luar sana menyerangnya.

"Kenapa bisa balik lagi, huweee …. Aku tak rela. Kembalikan _Hyung_ku yang cantik," ujar Junsu pura-pura menangis. Walau sebenarnya ia sedikit tak rela Jaejoong-_Hyung-_nya kembali kewujudnya secepat ini.

"Berisik Sui_-ie_. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Jae-_Hyung_. Bagaimana bisa kau kembali bukankah Changmin belum menemukan penawarnya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Su? Penawar apa?"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong heran. Apa kepala Jaejoong baru saja terbentur sehingga ingatannya menghilang. Dan bagaimana pula Jaejoong bisa kembali dengan begitu cepat. Tidak, bukan itu pertanyaannya …. Yang benar adalah siapa yang sudah mengembalikan sosok adiknya pada sosok semula apa lagi dengan dua lapis sihir miliknya dan Changmin. Hanya seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir tinggi yang mampu terutama karena sihir yang dilakukan Changmin masihlah uji coba yang belum ditemukan penawarnya.

Junsu menarik garis bibirnya ke atas saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Hentikan seringaian yang tak cocok untukmu itu, Su_-ie_ kau membuatku takut," ujar Jaejoong saat melihat wajah Junsu yang menyeringai mengerikan.

"_Ne_, Jaejoong-_Hyung_. Katakan padaku siapa orang itu. Siapa pangeran yang sudah membebaskanmu."

Jaejoong menarik pelan helaian coklat nya saat lagi-lagi Junsu mengatakan hal yang malah membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Aku tak mengerti Su_-ie_. Dan sekarang keluar dari kamarku. Aku sudah terlambat untuk sekolah. Sana." Jaejoong mendorong Junsu hingga keluar dari kamarnya, mengacuhkan suara yang _dongsaeng-_nya yang melengking di luar sana yang masih menuntutnya akan sebuah jawaban.

"Dasar, bagaimana aku tahu sedangkan aku tak mengerti apa yang kau tanyakan, Junsu_-ah_."

Jaejoong mengelus pelan bibirnya saat merasakan samar kalau ada rasa hangat di sana. Rasa yang membuatnya rindu akan sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya, "memangnya apa yang sudah kulupakan?"

Tak mau memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi, Jaejoong memasuki kamar mandinya. Lebih baik berangkat ke sekolah dari pada harus berusan dengan Junsu yang hanya membuatnya bertambah pusing.

"**Kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi My BooJaejoongie."**

**0o0**

"Changmin! Keluar kau! Aku tahu kau ada di sekitar sini!"

Déjà vu dengan kejadian ini? Bukan … ini bukanlah kejadian dimana seorang sulung Kim berniat memutilasi Changmin karena sudah membuatnya menjadi seorang _Yeoja_. Namun karena Sang Shim Changmin baru saja menumpahkan cairan aneh pada tubuhnya dan membuat semua orang memandangnya dengan mata berbentuk huruf _love._

Hal itu pulalah yang membuat Jaejoong berlarian sepanjang kota seharian penuh untuk melarikan diri.

"Maaf, Jae-_Hyung_ aku akan kembali membawa penawarnya."

Suara samar yang didengarnya barusan malah membuat jiwa pembunuh Jaejoong bangkit, "jangan kabur kau SHIM CHANGMIN."

"Jae." Sebuah panggilan menyadarkan Jaejoong dari niat jahatnya. Jaejoong menghirup napas pelan sebelum berbalik dan berdoa pada Kami-sama semoga bukan orang aneh lagi yang menemukannya di sini. Yang menuntutnya dengan mata yang _lovey dovey_ lagi.

Mata musang …

Wajah mesum yang tampan itu …

Kenapa rasanya Jaejoong mengenal semua itu.

Sebuah perasaan hangat kembali mengalir didadanya. Apa ia pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ yang begitu membuat dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Bergemuruh begitu hebatnya.

"Jae, menikahlah denganku," ujar pemuda tampan itu sembari mengecup dahi Jaejoong lembut dalam sekejab.

Tampak persilangan mucul di kening Jaejoong tak bisakah sedetik saja ia tenang di hari ini. Bukan bertemu lagi dan lagi dengan orang aneh yang karena ulah sepupunya yang membuat semua malah mengejarnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MENIKAH DENGAN BERUANG MESUM SEPERTIMU?"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu Jaejoongie. Padahal aku sudah mengajakmu baik-baik bukan?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau. Dan menjauh dariku orang aneh."

"Tidak. Sekali kuputuskan kau tetap akan menjadi pengantinku, MyBooJaejoongie."

"Heh, memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku?" _Namja_ bermata musang itu tersenyum lembut membuat Jaejoong seakan terpana, bukan karena senyuman itu namun karena ia mengenalnya. Mengenal _namja_ bermata tajam itu tapi ia tak mengingatnya.

Yunho lalu mendekati Jaejoong dan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia benar-benar menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Mengecup singkat pipi Jaejoong—walau ia lebih menginginkan bibir Jaejoong yang sejak awal membuatnya ketagihan— membuat mata besar Jaejoong membelalak, "aku Jung Yunho calon suami Kim Jaejoong," ujarnya mantap yang membuat Jaejoong semakin kaget tak percaya.

"Menjauh. Kau pasti orang gila. Pergi." Jaejoong segera berlari menjauhi Yunho saat ia sadar dan mengira kalau Yunho adalah pelarian dari rumah sakit jiwa yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat _namja_ berambut coklat itu kembali melarikan diri darinya untuk kedua kali walau Jaejoong tak mengingatnya karena ia yang sudah menghapus ingatan Jaejoong sebelumnya. "Ahahaha … larilah Jaejoong. Kemana pun kau pergi aku pasti menemukanmu. Karena kau hanya milik Jung Yunho.

Sepertinya tak ada pertemuan yang menyenangkan seperti perkataan Yunho sebelumnya. Karena seperti yang diperkirakan kehebohan pasti akan terjadi karena begitulah cara Jung Yunho. Membuat seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon besar menatapnya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Yunho berteriak memanggil nama Jaejong dan mengejarnya entah sampai "Dasar Yunho _Hyung_ tak perlu seperti itu juga kan. Kau malah membuat takut. Ckckck."

**0o0**

**A/N: **Hai _chingu _ ini adalah remake dari fict Mizu di fandom sebelah yang entah kenapa jadi pengen buat versi YJ yang mungkin rada sedikit maksa:D.

Oh, iya Mizu belum kenalan dengan Chingu ne, Mizu Imnida salam kenal ne#bow

Okeh. _Pai pai_ sampai ketemu lagi di fict Mizu yang lain.

_**thanks for reading`**_

Omake

Dua Tahun Kemudian

"Berhenti melihatku seakan kau mau memakanku, Jung Yunho!"

_Namja_ yang namanya baru saja diteriakan itu hanya terkekeh pelan bersandar santai di depan pintu. Sepertinya kegiatannya yang diam-diam memperhatikan namja cantik yang sebentar lagi akan sah menjadi miliknya itu ketahuan. Terbukti dari tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya.

Jung Yunho berjalan pelan menuju arah Jaejoong—Kim Jaejoong yang segera akan berubah menjadi Jung Jaejoong. Ia memeluk pelan tubuh yang sangat pas didekapnya itu. Menghirup harum tubuh Jaejoong yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Apa salahnya memandangi pengantinku yang cantik ini, heh?"

"Siapa yang cantik _pabbo,_ aku ini _namja _bukan _yeoja_ Jung Yunho." Walau terkesan keras namun itu semua tak sama dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri yang sepertinya berkhianat. Membuat Yunho semakin menaikkan garis bibirnya saat melihat rona merah yang menjalar di wajah calon 'istrinya' melalui kaca dihadapan keduanya.

Walau butuh lama agar ia bisa membuat Jaejoong mengucapkan kata 'ya' pada setiap lamarannya. Berbekal pertengkaran dan adu lempar barang setiap harinya. Setidaknya sekarang namja Kim itu sudah menjadi miliknya. Mengatakan '_nado'_ pada kalimat '_saranghae_' yang tak bosan diucapkannya pada namja Kim itu.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku atau kau kulaporkan pada penasehat Choi, beruang mesum."

Yunjo menghentikan tangannya yang baru saja ingin masuk ke pakaian yang digunakan Jaejoong. Ia mendecih pelan saat niatnya ketahuan. Salahkan peraturan bodoh itu yang tak mengizinkannya untuk menyentuh Jaejoong bahkan walau hanya sekedar ciuman ringan di bibir. Ingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu yang membuat Jaejoong hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Membuat Yunho harus menahan diri atau tepatnya bertahan untuk tidak tergoda tubuh menggiurkan yang sekarang dipeluknya untuk melakukan _this and that_ pada Jaejoongie miliknya—hanya boleh sekedar cium pipi tak lebih.

"Ck, peraturan bodoh."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah masam Yunho. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada penasehat Choi karena dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega menghadapi seberapa besar keinginan seorang Jung Yunho padanya.

_Cup …_

Jaejoong mengecup pelan pipi Yunho sembari tersenyum kecil. Ia mengeratkan tangan Yunho agar semakin memeluknya, "tunggulah sebentar lagi Yun, setelah ini semua berakhir kau boleh menyentuhku sepuasnmu," ujar Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya semua darahnya berkumpul di kepala saat mengatakannya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi dan sebuah upacara besar akan dilakukan. Sebuah ritual magis menyatukan dua dunia—menjaga sebuah keseimbangan alam. Namun bagi seorang Jung Yunho itu adalah upacara pernikahannya dengan Jung—Kim—Jaejoong agar ia bisa menyentuh namja cantik itu dan membuatnya menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Ya. Hentikan seringanmu itu, Yunnie!" teriak Jaejoong saat menyadari kalau dirinya berada dalam bahaya karena mengumpakan dirinya sendiri pada beruang yang sedang kelaparan, "_eomma_ tolong!" teriaknya lagi saat ternyata Yunho sudah menyeret—menggendong—nya ke ruang upacara karena tak tahan menunggu.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu, sayang," ujar Yunho membalas kecupan manis yang diberikan Jaejoong, mengacuhkan penolakan dari calon istrinya tersayang.

Yah. Selamat menempuh hidup baru semoga kau selamat dan bisa keluar dari kandang beruang tampan itu walau sepertinya aku tak yakin. Yah pokoknya semoga bahagia, ne Jaejoongie.

The End


End file.
